One of a Kind
by Hermione Malfoy nee Granger
Summary: Astoria Malfoy hates children, all of them. Even her own son, Scorpius Malfoy. What happens when she leaves him at an orphanage while Draco's away? Well, read and find out.
1. A Mother's Hatred Lead to a Broken Heart

**I do not own any of the characters. All belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Astoria Malfoy nee Greengrass had always hated children, especially little children. She hated how they were so useless, so helpless, and so full of crap. Literally, diapers full of crap disgusted her. So, that made her hate her son, Scorpius Malfoy. He was only two, so he could barely even talk. So she took this as her opportunity to get rid of him since Draco was away on a business trip. Quietly, Astoria went up to the nursery, walking in as if this wasn't her home.

There, in a black wooded crib, lay Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. His platinum blonde hair all mussed up from turning in his sleep. His Slytherin pajamas were all astray as he whimpered in his sleep again. Astoria leaned over the side, picking the small child up. Scorpius woke up the second he was lifted out of his crib, starting to cry when he realized when it wasn't his father. "Oh shush." Astoria groaned, rolling her eyes as she put him into his carrier basket. She put a blanket around him before apparating to the St. Mungo's orphanage. She set him down on the steps before apparating to the ministry.

Astoria walked down the hallway to the ministry, grabbing divorce papers and signing them. She forged Draco's signature and left quickly. Finally, she was out of this absurd marriage. She left without a trace and was never seen again by anyone.

A week later, Draco had come home, instantly going up to the nursery. He walked in, hoping to greet Scorpius with a huge hug. He opened the door and walked up to the crib, running out when he didn't see his son. "Astoria!" He shouted, running around their home like a mad man. Once he went through every room of the house, turning it upside down, he screamed angrily. He threw things around, smashing and breaking all things in his path. He was furious.

Soon Draco began to cry, running his hands through his hair. He began pacing around the room, wondering what had happened to his son. He apparated to all the orphanages in the country. None of them had seen Scorpius. Draco was crushed, apparating back to his home and going straight to bed.

He sat there, wondering where he went wrong in life. Instantly, he knew. All the rage inside of him released as he screamed loudly again. That broken scream that could break a loved one's heart. Draco Malfoy was the king of mistakes. His first mistake: becoming death eater, his second: leaving the woman he truly loved for Astoria. He remembered that day all too well.

_It was the middle of summer. Hermione Granger stood in the small café near her house, her wildly curly ponytail sticking out from the back of a baseball cap. She had a black tank top and a pair of shorts on. She sat in her normal booth, waiting for Draco to show up. She had ordered him an iced coffee and a caramel frappe for herself. It took a while, but Draco finally came. His face was red and his cheek streaked with tears. _

_Hermione walked towards him, handing him his cup before wrapping her arms around him. She knew he was upset, just not what he was upset about. "What's going on?" She asked, her voice coming out almost angelic compared to all the screaming Draco had heard that morning. _

_He wrapped his arms tightly around, knowing he would be holding her for the last time right now. "'Mione, we can't see each other anymore." He spoke softly, inhaling the sweet lavender and vanilla shampoo for the last time. The look she had given him broke his heart. "No, Draco." He heard her whimper, shaking her head at him. "Hermione, I'm getting married. I never want to see you again." He stated as strongly and sternly as possible. "I'm sorry," was the last thing he said to her before kissing her forehead and leaving._

Draco hated himself for leaving her, but he was forced to. Even Hermione knew that. He had to go and marry that bitch, Astoria, but then again, without her he wouldn't have had Scorpius. But it was all over. He didn't have Hermione or Scorpius. Draco Malfoy's life sucked, and he realized it.


	2. A Strike of Luck

**Once again, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Three Years Later...

Hermione Granger walked into the orphanage at St. Mungo's. She was lonely and had always wanted a child, she just never had anyone to reproduce with after her failed relationships with Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Cormac McLaggen, and Marcus Flint. Though, the only reason her and Draco broke things off was because he was forced to marry Astoria Greengrass. She walked down the hallway, walking into the rooms filled with children. There was one that stood out like a sore thumb, but not because of his looks. The boy with blonde hair and silver-blue eyes stood alone, reading a book in the corner as the other children played. "Hi, can I sit with you?" Hermione asked, walking over to him and kneeling in front of him.

Scorpius peered up at her. He was only young, so he was reading a children's book, and his talking came out garbled, but he did pretty well. He shrugged exaggeratedly, "O-Okay.." he said nervously.

"I'm Hermione." She said as she sat down, smiling at him nervously. Even if she was an adult, she still wanted to make a good impression. "What's your name?" She asked, looking at the book he was reading.

He pulled the book close to his chest. It was his little piece of his old life even if he was given it as a baby and he didn't want her to see it. "My name's Scorpius.." He mumbled, his small hands splayed against the covers of the book.

"That's a wonderful name, Scorpius. It reminds me of one of my good friends." She smiled, just noticing how much he truly looked like Draco. "Did your Mummy or Daddy give you that book?" She asked, knowing if that was the case that would be why he wasn't showing it to her.

He nodded slowly, "I got it when I was a baby.." He mumbled, moving slightly closer to the older woman. "It was birthday pre-ent.." He said slowly.

"Yeah? Your Mummy and Daddy must have loved you so much." She said, smiling at him. "Did you like it there with them?" She asked, wondering why he was here. Especially if Draco did happen to be his father.

"Yeah.. But Mummy didn't want me.." He said softly, shuffling closer to her and holding the book out to her. "Daddy said he'd come and get me.. Do you know him?" He sounded desperate, and he knew it, but he was little so he didn't care.

Hermione smiled and took the book from him, inviting him into her lap so she could read it to him. "I think I do. You look so much like my friend, Draco." She smiled, opening the book up to the first page.

Scorpius crawled up onto her, clutching her t-shirt excitedly and bouncing gently on her lap, "That my Daddy's name!" He giggled before turning to look at the book, clutching the sides just above where her hands did.

"Well, then, I know your Daddy." She smiled, reading the book to him, allowing him to look at the picture before turning the page. "Scorpius, do you like it here?" She asked, closing the book gently.

He shook his head quickly, "No.." he grumbled as he buried up against her, his head against her shoulder. "I don't like it here.. But I don't want to go back to Mummy.."

"Do you want to come home with me? Be a part of my family?" She asked softly, rubbing his back soothingly. "I've always wanted a son." She explained.

He peered up at her carefully, his eyes narrowing ever-so-slightly. He took a moment to answer. She seemed nice enough; it would be a nice change. "Yes, please.."

"How about you get your stuff, and then meet me up front." She smiled, gently moving him off her lap and standing up. "You can say goodbye to your friends too; take as long as you would like." She smiled, ruffling his hair.

"I don't have friends." he said nervously, clutching his book tightly, "I'll be soon! I promise, Her-my-nee." He frowned slightly at name, but gave it his best shot.

"Alright, meet me there." She smiled before walking to the front office. She gave them a pouch of galleons before grabbing his papers. She stood there, waiting for Scorpius to come up to her.

He quickly pushed all his things into his small back-pack and pulled on his little jacket before thundering toward the front office. "I'm here, 'Mione!" He giggled as he crashed into her legs.

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around him before picking him up. "Say goodbye to Mrs. Eloise." Hermione smiled, waving at the woman in the front office.

He waved at her, smiling nervously against Hermione's shoulder. "Bu' bye Mrs. El-o-see.." He couldn't pronounce her name either, it was cute.

"Bye Scorpius, be good for Miss Hermione." Eloise smiled, waving at him as Hermione walked away. "Now, how about some dinner." Hermione smiled at him, walking down the busy streets of Diagon Alley, making sure no one ran into Scorpius.

He clung to her, slightly nervous having never really been outside the small orphanage. "Yes, Please.." He mumbled as he quickly hid behind her legs to avoid the older children running into him. He eventually stopped, and at Hermione's confused look, he raised his arms like a baby.

Hermione knelled down and picked him up, holding him flush against her. "Don't be scared." She whispered to him, kissing the top of his head.

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled, burying his head in her neck. He clung tightly to her shirt as they walked. "I never been here before, Mione.." he looked around, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Don't be sorry. I'm here." She whispered to him, making her way to the Leaky Cauldron. She tapped the bricks and they opened up into the pub. She walked through quickly, not even noticing the blonde sitting in the back corner. She walked out and down the muggle streets, not even noticing the man following them.

Draco had pulled his hood up, noticing the small face of the younger boy. That was his son, he knew it. And he hated Astoria for 'getting rid of him' as she said. Scorpius nodded as he clung to her. "Where we going?" He mumbled as she peered up at her.

"We're going to my house to have dinner." She smiled, "It's right down the street, near the park over there." She said, pointing to the neighborhood close by. "That's where you live now, with me and my family." She smiled down at him, pushing some of his hair away from his face.

"Who's your family?" He smiled at her, his little cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He'd never had someone look after him, except Draco, who told him he loved him every day until Astoria made him give him up. "I'm hungry!" He giggled.

"Well, I have my own Mummy and Daddy, so you'll get to meet them. And then, I have a cat at home, his name is Crookshanks." She smiled, bouncing him slightly as she laughed. "Then, you have an Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Ginny." She smiled, crossing the street carefully before entering the neighborhood. She walked for a little bit, taking three turns and walking up the driveway to her home.

"That's a big family!" He giggled softly, tightening his grip around her as they slipped inside. It was nice, he thought when he first saw the hall, and old cat made him laugh, so as soon as she sat him down he immediately ran after it despite its meowing.

"Be carefully, Scorpius." She laughed as she walked to the kitchen after them. "Be nice, Crookshanks." She said to the cat, kneeling down and fluffing his fur. He purred softly as she pet him, walking around circles around Scorpius, nudging his head against his tiny legs. "I'll start dinner. Stay here and play with Crooks." She smiled, walking to the fridge and pulling out some food.

"Okay!" He giggled as he slumped down beside the cat, pulling him onto his lap and purring back at him. Crookshanks nuzzled against him and he giggled softly, his arms wrapping lightly around the cats frame "Kitty!"


	3. Like Father Like Son

**I do not own the characters! J.K. Rowling does!**

* * *

A half an hour later, Hermione set the plates down at the table. She scooped some spaghetti on both of them along with a few meatballs. "Okay, little man, dinner." She smiled and she picked him up by his legs, kissing his stomach and making farting noises on it.

He giggled, swatting her gently, "It tickles!" He squirmed, "'Mione stop it!" He giggled as he tried to sit up, his arms wrapping around her shoulders lightly in a hug. "Thank you for taking me home." he mumbled against her shoulders.

Hermione smiled and set him down at the table, kissing his cheek softly. "Don't mention it." She smiled, pushing his plate towards him. "You don't have to call me, 'Mione. If you feel comfortable you can call me Mummy or Mum if you want. Since you are my son now." She smiled, ruffling his hair before sitting across from him.

His cheeks turned a lightly shade of pink and he quickly pressed his palms to his cheeks. "I always wanted a proper Mummy.." He mumbled, taking his fork and pulling his food to his mouth, although he knew he'd make a mess.

Hermione smiled and ate her food. "Stay here," She said, getting up when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing he would soon come to follow her, she opened the door only a little. "Hello?" She asked quietly, looking at the hooded figure. She reached into her back pocket, slowly getting her wand.

Draco pushed his hood from off his head and scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's alright, 'Mione… Just me." He mumbled, chewing his bottom lip.

"Merlin! What are you doing here?" She asked, opening up the door all the way and jumping at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, burying her face in his neck.

His arms locked around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. "Shit.." He mumbled, knowing his emotions would get the better of him. "I saw you with a little boy, in the Leaky Cauldron. I missed you so much.." He said as he set her down gently. "W-who's the father?" Draco stuttered, wanting to fix his mistakes, even if it meant getting rid of the bloke for good. Hermione Granger was his, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

"I adopted him, why?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him curiously. "Still have feeling for me?" She teased playfully, gaining her composure when he nodded. "Draco…" She said, shaking her head. "You're married, I have a son now. W-We can't do this." She said, thinking he wanted to cheat on Astoria.

"Granger, you don't know me well enough anymore do you?" Draco questioned, smirking as he pushed her gently back into her home, closing the door with his foot. He pinned her up against the wall, his hands on either side of her head. "You really think I would cheat? Even if it is with you?" He asked, running his hand down her cheek, smirking as she shivered. "We're divorced. She left, took my son away too. I haven't seen him in three years, but I never stopped searching." He explained, moving his hands so they were on her waist.

"Hey, you! Get away from Mummy!" Scorpius yelled, stomping up to the man and trying to pull him away from Hermione, who was laughing. The boy looked confused, completely dumbfounded. "W-why are you laughing, Mummy?" He asked, his lower lip quivering as if he was about to cry. He watched at his new mother moved out from behind them man and picked him up. Instantly, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, holding onto her tightly.

Draco froze in his spot, staring at the woman he loved and his son. He rubbed his eyes, thinking he may have been dreaming, but it was reality. And it was lovely. The love of his life was holding his son, who he had been searching for three years. "Granger, is that?" He asked, to shocked to even say his name as he held his arms out to take him from her.

"Mummy, who's that?" Scorpius asked, his grey eyes widening to look at the man. He noticed how the man wanted to take him from his mother, so he held onto her tighter, burying his face in her wild curls.

Hermione looked at Draco and nodded before moving over to the couch, beckoning for him to follow. "Scorpius, remember how I told you I knew your Daddy?" She asked, waiting for him to nod. And when he did she continued, "Well that's him. He's been looking for you for a while now. He was in The Leaky Cauldron and saw us together, when I was taking you home." She said, rubbing the boys back as he started crying.

Scorpius let go of Hermione and crawled onto his father's lap, crying onto his shirt. "Why didn't my real Mummy want me?" He asked, sniffling a little. He listened as his father went about explaining how Astoria didn't like children, that it wasn't just him.

"I promise, I won't ever leave you again, Scorpius." Draco whispered to his son, kissing the top of his head as he held him. He noticed how his son's mood instantly brightened up as he began wiggling with excitement.

"Does that mean you and Mummy will get married and live here?" Scorpius asked happily, looking from Hermione to Draco and giggling softly, a smirk growing on the five year old's face.

Like father like son, Hermione thought as Draco also smirked at her. "Well, I am a single man, Granger. It's all up to you now. Will you take me back? I promise, I still love you and I always will love you." Draco said, leaning in to kiss her softly. The second their lips touched he could feel sparks. "Ewwww! Girl cooties!" He heard Scorpius say, scrunching up his nose. The two adults spread apart, smiling at eachother. Hermione nodded at him, blushing slightly.


	4. Epilogue

**I do not own any characters besides Ophelia and Perseus. All belong to J.K. Rowling.**

P.S. Sorry, I got lazy. I think I'm sticking to one shots.

* * *

Epilogue: 

1 month later…

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, pressing her lips to his after finally saying, "I do." She soon pulled away when Draco lifted her up in his arms. "Come on, Mrs. Malfoy, we have a party to attend." He whispered in her ear, lingering his lips a little longer.

2 months later…

Hermione was sprawled across the bathroom floor, clutching the sides of the toilet as she emptied her stomach for the fourth time. Draco stood behind her, rubbing small circles on her back as he held her hair. "Stomach bug?" He asked quietly, getting her a wet paper towel so she could wipe off her mouth. Hermione shook her head, laughing a little, "I'm pregnant." She smiled, wiping her mouth with the cloth. She watched as Draco turned pale before pulling her in and kissing her passionately, despite the foal smell.

5 months later…

"Draco!" Hermione screamed happily as she waddled in from the floo, rubbing her five month pregnant belly. "What? What's it?" He asked nervously, walking out from the kitchen with Scorpius on his shoulders. "We're having twins!" She said excitedly, kissing him passionately when he came over to her. "Twins…" He said as if it had just hit him over the head, "What genders?" He asked, setting Scorpius down.

"Do I get a brother or a sister?" The little blonde asked excitedly, wrapping his arms around his mother. "Well, Scorpius. Lucky for you, you get both." His mother responded as she hugged him back, kissing the top of his head. "Can I name them?" He asked eagerly, jumping up and down.

Draco laughed and shook his head at his son's enthusiasm, picking him up by his legs. "Now, now, son." He teased the boy, settling down on the couch. "You can help, but Mummy and I get the final decision. Got it?" He asked. Scorpius nodded and hugged his Dad before running off to color.

"I get the final decision since I'll be the one popping them out." Hermione said, sitting down in Scorpius' old spot.

"In your dreams, Granger." Draco grinned, wrapping his arms around his pregnant wife.

4 months later…

Hermione had given birth to two healthy babies, one boy and one girl. The two of them lay peacefully in their crib, their arms wrapped around eachother from protection and warmth.

The little girl, Ophelia Narcissa Malfoy, had blonde hair that was extremely curly, just more manageable than her mother's. She had Hermione's brown eyes and button nose unlike her brother. Perseus Draconis Malfoy had his mother's brown hair with silver eyes and his father's features.


End file.
